Wind beneath my wings
by phantome101
Summary: Yuuri realized that he'd never truly treasured someone.A short summary on what Yuuri might be thinking SongficYuuRamspoiler for chp 78
1. Regrets and tears

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou and the lyrics from _wind beneath my wings_ by Bette Midler do not belong to me.

**Spoilers: **Chapter 78

* * *

He was finally back on earth. No longer did he have to worry about being sucked into the nearest body of water without a seconds warning. No more traveling in between worlds or mountains of paperwork waiting on his desk for his signature. So, why then did he feel so empty and incomplete? Like a big chunk of him was missing?

_It must've been cold there in my shadow,_

_To never have sunlight on your face._

It suddenly hit him what was missing -- the other part of his life he'd grown to love. Shin Makoku in all her ups and downs along with those who had been a part of his life there. More importantly, he missed his accidental fiance the most. Come to think of it, his last memory of the flaxen haired mazoku prince had not been what was termed a cheerful one...

He'd still been deciding if he should step into the portal when Wolfram had spoken up, urging him to return back to his family on earth. It was in all actuality, the last thing Yuuri had expected from the guy Anissina had termed ' Little Lord Brat '.

His heart had clenched painfully then, knowing the sacrifice the often jealous blond was making; but not as painful as when he heard the silent sobs and plea when his name had been uttered for a final time.

If only he had given in to his heart and turned around back then. If only he had embraced the once proud prince. If only he had sworn that he would never leave his side the way his crying fiance had always shadowed him. Instead, Yuuri had chosen to mutter a soft 'goodbye' to hide his aching heart.

_You were content to let me shine( That's your way)_

_You always walked a step behind_

Looking back, Yuuri realized now that had he paid just a tad bit more attention, he would have noticed something was wrong when Wolfram had been possessed by Shoushu. The signs were all there! Sure, he still got yelled at for being a wimp and a cheater (which by the way, he most certainly was not – or maybe he was?) But he of all people should have noticed that the possessive mazoku was not as vibrant and lively as before.

Banging his head against his headboard, he cursed himself for being so caught up in the thrill of finally collecting all four boxes that he had not thought much about it when Wolfram did not sneak into his bedroom at night. All his subconsciousness had only registered was the fact that his fiance was always one step behind him no matter where he went.

" Sir Von Bielefield must have cared for you deeply to have endured seasickness along with so may other things including the risk of his life to follow you wherever you went and yet kept quiet about it when he could have stayed back in Blood Pledge Castle and brag about having the Maou for his fiance as well as continuing to be in the spotlight like he'd been for more than half a century." Murata had once said.

At that time, Yuuri had only flinched and complained about how troublesome it was. Now he realized how right his friend had been. However, regrets could neither bring back the time he had spent complaining about being trapped in an accidental engagement nor could it provide him the chance to return to Shin Makoku, to Wolfram. But that did not stop the tears from wetting the already damp pillow or the yearning of his heart to be near the one he had unknowingly fallen for.

As his eyes slid shut, he acknowledged that Wolfram had been right to accuse him of being a cheater and a wimp. He had been a wimp by cheating himself about his feelings for his ever loyal fiance, knight and protector.

* * *

This is only the first chp..Plz Review...anything is accepted...I've just managed to finish watching KKM a few days ago...and I absolutely adore Wolf!! 


	2. Raindrops and strength

**Spoiler: Chp 31**

* * *

Hanging single handedly from the monkey bar near his house, Yuuri glanced up into the cloudy sky. His hand ached with the pain of defying gravity for so long yet his mind had already drifted to the past where a certain blond had constantly been there to catch him both figuratively and literally no matter what the occurrence. Always holding on to his hand and never letting him fall.

_So I was the one with all the glory,_

_While you were the one with all the strength._

One memory stood out clearer than the rest. The time when he was certain that he would plunge towards the dark ravine to his death the moment the soil beneath his fingertips gave out under the weight of his full body. Instead, Wolfram had miraculously appeared like some angel (what with the sunlight outlining him) and held onto him saying 'I finally caught you.'

That sentence alone had held so much hidden meaning and those emerald eyes which could put any jewel to shame had shone with everything his fiance had never voiced out but had put instead into his actions. More than once, the mazoku prince had been the silent strength behind Yuuri, supporting him all the way, providing him with the encouragement he needed, keeping him down to earth despite all the gloryfing he was getting.

Letting go of the bar suddenly, he crumpled to the ground. He heard the thunder roar above head, agreeing with him as he came to understand how insignificant and unworthy he was of Wolfram Von Beilefield.

Gisela had told him how Gwendal had ordered his baby brother to stay put in the castle. But not for the first time, Lady Cheri's youngest son had defied orders just to save his ungrateful wimp of a fiance. This time, the prince had even gone as far as to track the world and into human territory just to find him. Maybe Wolf was telling the truth in a roundabout way regarding the transmitting device he planted on Yuuri..

_A beautiful face without a name (for someone)_

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

To say that his fiance was plain beautiful was an understatement. The knight was much more than just a pretty face or a pampered prince. Yuuri doubt with all his heart that anyone could ever compare to Wolfram in looks, fidelity or passion. Neither could they ever measure up to the love he held for a fiance who regarded him as a friend and nothing more.

Yuuri tilted his face towards the pelting rain, wondering just how many nights the owner of a frilly pink nightgown had spent in silent suffering and tears, hiding the pain of unrequited love only to put on a facade the next day.

'It's okay to cry.' The proud mazoku had once told him. But Yurri had repressed the urge to bawl out his eyes until his companion had pretended to be his usual loud self and provoked him into crying with just the ever familiar pet name.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I would like to be_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

Yuuri couldn't understand how someone as wonderful and caring as Wolfram could ever see anything in him, to risk so many things for the sake of the one he was accidentally betrothed to. If anyone had asked him who his hero was right then, he would have said a selfish brat who was actually a selfless, loving person. Lady Cheri had been right in naming one of her flowers Beautiful Wolfram after her son. He wasn't perfect but was/is indeed beautiful both inside and out.

He admired the knight a lot. His bravery and determination, his skill to wield a sword so smoothly, to ride a horse just like prince charming and the shining knight in armor from the books his mother used to read him when she dressed him up in ribbons and skirts. He let out a strangled chuckle, that particular description fitted the blond well. It was Wolfram in a nutshell – blond hair, charming looks and even his horse was white for goodness sake!

As the chilling wind blew past his now drenched and shivering body, he wondered if it could carry his muffled words to Shin Makoku, to Blood Pledge Castle and most importantly, to his fair haired love. " I trust you, Wolf. I believe you will fall with me, just as I will fall with you. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out my feelings for you..."

Behind him, something glinted in the shadow of an umbrella.

* * *

To my reviewers: **animefreak03, allylalina and Hiyusatsu** beamsthanks for reviewing and I hope that you've enjoyed this chp as well..Just another one or two to go.


	3. Realisation and flames

**Spoiler: Chp 65**

* * *

The double black Maou of Shin Makoku sat huddled in dry clothes, beneath thick blankets as the wind howled nonstop at the night sky which continued to cry. The electrical shortage had happened not long after Daikenja, presently known as Murata Ken had bodily dragged him back home to his worried mother while muttering to himself the whole journey. He had heard his friend mumble the word 'clueless' more than a dozen times on the way back. He may have been an average person but he definitely wasn't as clueless as he had let others thought him to be.

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_But I've got it all here in my heart._

Yellow and orange that danced together with a tint of blue before his eyes, bringing to mind flames that danced around a blond eighty two year old mazoku like feather light ribbons whenever they were summoned.

Somehow, his thoughts had managed to once again focused on the blond prince he had left behind. All the times they had spent together flashed through his mind's eye like an unending movie with just one common theme: Love.

It had probably started out as duty and honor but it slowly converted into affection and the will to protect someone special. In his heart, he knew without a single doubt (even if he never showed it) that his fiance truly loved him. This was something that had been proven over and over again through the months he had spent there.

A ghost of a smile fleeted across once upturned lips as he recalled a particular adventure they had shared. It was on Mt. Makadira while searching for the minadia leaf that Wolf had been effected by miasma. Even so, he kept true to his word of absolutely trusting Yuuri despite whatever that might happened.

But what had warmed and chilled his heart at that moment, was when his miasma infected fiance had declared that he would risk everything for the sake of love prior to telling him 'It doesn't matter if you don't trust me. That doesn't change the fact that you are important to me.'

It chilled his heart because he knew that had he too been affected by miasma and distrusted the knight, it might have gone to the point of crossing swords and ultimately killing him in the end. Had that happened, he subconsciously knew that Wolfram would not have held it against him but welcomed it with that rare smile of his.

_I want you to know I know the truth(cause I know you)_

_I would be nothing without you._

He remembered all the times when he had just wanted to give up his responsibilities as Maou and return to life as a normal high school student. If it had not been for the constant presence of the ever loyal knight beside him, silently giving him strength and reminding him that he was not alone, he believed that he would have just upped and left without another word.

It seems that without Wolf, nothing would be the way it was today. The engagement when they had first met, the duel which had not only sealed them into the relationship but also revealed Yuuri's more powerful side...

Without him, Yuuri would not have to endure being kicked off the bed at night (he should have asked Conrart for a way to cure that habit) or talk to another person with the worry of getting yelled at and possibly strangled in a headlock or go through all these pain and suffering that were plaguing him non stop. But then, he would not swap any of their time together for anything in both worlds.

Right now, there were so many things he wanted to tell his best friend and bedmate if only he could return to Shin Makoku. The list of things to say and ask was growing longer by the minute yet they would always remain unspoken. All except one that was directed to himself at the top of the page in beilefield blue, emerald green and sunshine yellow ---- Was it really so hard to love another?

* * *

**To my reviewers: animefreak03, allylalina, Hiyusatsu, sHiNiGaMi - ArAsHi1412, Knight of Caeli...thank you for your reviews and support...just one more chapter to go :p**


	4. Reunited and miracles

**Spoilers: Chp 78**

* * *

It has been more than a week since the last portal back to earth and the thrill of being back had long since faded away. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the heartache of leaving everyone behind, especially his fiance Still, he would not ask or even wish for this ache to fade, believing it to be his punishment for hurting Wolfram emotionally over and over again.

Nowadays, he had learned to hide the pain and constantly hung out with the only two connections to what had one been his kingdom. Namely, Murata and any body of water, preferably his bathtub or the fountain where they had fought Jose's water creature.

' Shibuya, meet me after school tomorrow at the place where you first went to Shin Makoku.' He stared at the note written in Mazoku language which had been hidden among his daily posts, wondering what on earth was the Great Sage up to this time.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be._

He followed Murata through the familiar forest path, curious as to why he had been brought here without an explanation. He opened his mouth to enquire but the words left him when his eyes were attracted by the sparkling pond.

Crouching by the edge of the water, he pulled out the pendant his former self had passed to Conrart for safe keeping. As the yearning to return once again drowned his heart, he wondered how everyone was doing and how much time had passed. Had they moved on without him? Had Wolfram found another? If he had maybe it was for the best that he – Yuuri Shibuya, was forgotten. After all, the blond knight deserved to be loved in return.

Suddenly, he felt a hand shove his back gently causing him to fall forwards. The next thing he knew was that a vortex had appeared to pull him in and minutes later, once the vortex had died down, he pushed himself into a sitting position only to be greeted by the shocked looks of five very familiar and dearly missed faces.

Stunned realization dawned upon him as he gaped back at them. A voice in his head which sounded suspiciously like like both his alter ego and Shinou commented laughingly that it was an extremely hilarious sight indeed.

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_You are the wind beneath my wings._

But what caught his attention most wasn't the fact that Gunter didn't try to suffocate him or the out of place look on Gwendal's and Conrart's face or that Ulrike looked like she would faint anytime soon. Rather, it was the fact that he was back where he belong in his real home and the person he had been thinking of all this time was right before his very eyes.

Said prince was currently wading through the water, ignorant of the wetness that was probably in his boots. Looking up, Yuuri noted that his fiance was torn between crying for joy and murdering him on the spot. The way the pink colour dusted across his cheeks and the scrunched up look on his pretty face was just too adorable to Yuuri at that moment to do anything else but stare at him.

As Wolfram slowly bent down in front of him while keeping eye contact, he wondered fleetingly if he should throttle the Great Sage to death for keeping such an important information from him or to thank his friend for putting him out of his suffering and returning him what he had been pinning for all this time on earth.

"You wimp! Where were you and what were you doing all this time when you could have come back?!" Wolfram hollered, emotions lacing his voice as he initiated the long overdue squabble and splashing water all around. Opening his mouth to retort, the Maou felt his heart overflow with joy and love, knowing that Wolfram Von Beilefield was still his.

'I was somewhere I should not have been and I was thinking of you, regretting the things I might never be able to say to you,love.' his heart whispered.

* * *

**To all my reviewers and readers, thank you for spending your time to read this little fic of mine...do let me know if I should end like this or do an epilouge. takes a deep bow**


	5. Confessions and epilouge

**Spoiler: Chp 78, YuuRam OOC**

* * *

"It's great to be home." He sighed contentedly, flopping onto his side of the huge bed. For once, he managed to beat Wolfram to bed and had even locked the door just to find out how the blond prince was able to sneak into his room all these time.

"Wimp." Said prince muttered from the doorway, gently shutting the door behind him with a click and making his way to the wardrobe to change. Yuuri smiled from beneath the covers where he had been faking sleep, wondering who had taught the mazoku to pick locks.

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

Sitting up, Yuuri racked a hand through his hair as he pulled out the list of things he wanted to say as well as ask Wolfram from under his pillow. Maybe he should just stick it on his fiance's pillow, knowing that he would definitely see it when he climb into bed or maybe he should wait till tomorrow morning. After all, they had been so busy since his unexpected return a few hours ago that he hadn't gotten the chance to be with the knight alone never mind telling him what was on his mind in privacy.

Recalling all the pinning that he had done back on earth and the way his betrothed had been by his side the whole day, he made his decision. Placing his feet on the floor, he promptly stashed his list back beneath his pillow and mentally listed how he should go about this.

"Weren't you asleep? Or are you planning to sleep like that?" Wolfram's voice prodded through his musings. Blinking, Yuuri realised that the speaker was wearing that ever familiar nightgown with a hand on his hip standing in front of him.

"Who were you thinking of, you cheater? Was it your girlfriend back home or was it--" He cut off the ranting when he reached out to grab the prince's free hand. "What are you doing, wimp?"

"Sit down, Wolf. I need to tell you something." Yuuri said softly, shifting a little so that they were facing each other. He squeezed the hand he held gently when he saw nervousness and what seemed like fear flashed across that pale, pretty face as slightly dimmed emerald orbs shut for a while as though preparing for the worst.

He felt his heart clench and twist painfully at the body language. Wolfram really didn't deserve to be tied down to such a person like him after all the pain he had caused him.

"Just look me in the eye and listen, okay? Don't move or say a word until I've finished." He began in the same soft voice. When he received a nod, he gathered every fibre in his being to lay his heart and soul bare before the one sitting opposite him.

"We both know that when I proposed to you, it was nothing but an accident as I hadn't learned the customs of this world. And the duel which we fought and I won by whatever luck sealed both of us into this pact. I've asked Murata about this and he said the only way out was that I release you from it. So I am going to do that right now."

He could see the glittering tears in Wolf's eyes and knew that he was no better as he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. But he had to do this, he owed it to his love.

"Remember when Shoushu was finally defeated and what we thought was the last portal to earth appeared? At that time, I seriously thought that you wouldn't let me go and to be honest with you, a small part of me had really wanted you to tell me to stay. Yet despite it all, you told me to go. And for that, I really thank you because if you hadn't told me to return to my parents, to earth, I would never have known how much Shin Makoku and everyone here meant to me.

Also, when I was back on earth, I began to realize that there was one person whom I had taken granted for and yet all the while, he just kept it in, never complaining how unfair I had been. Being back there with the knowledge that I had left so many things unsaid made me start to regret all the things that I could have done but was to blind to see it...

I'm sorry for all the times when I've pushed you away or hurt you. I know that nothing I can ever say or do will make up for all the pain I've inflicted on you but if there's anyway possible, please let me know. It doesn't matter if you want me to get lost or sign all the paperwork for the next century, as long as you want me to, I'll do it. Because...I'm in love with you Wolfram Von Bielefeld...I just never realized how much you meant to me until I had almost lost you the second time." He whispered, reaching out to gently brush the tears that were streaming down that ever so pale cheek, waiting for the flaxen haired prince to speak.

"Then...why did you dissolve our engagement?"

"So that when I propose to you this time I actually do it out of love and not anger." He replied with a soft smile as he lightly slapped Wolfram's left cheek. "Will you marry me for real this time round? I can't make any promises for a picture perfect future but this time round, I will fall with you even if you won't fall with me and--"

Before he could even continue, a blur of pink and blond had launched itself at him, latching its arms around his neck and knocking Yuuri onto his back with an 'omph'. "Shut up, you wimp...Of course I'd fall with you, I'll even track you all over the world again if I have to just so you won't flirt with anyone else."

Grinning like a cheshire cat, the maou wrapped his arms around his fiance, hugging him tightly as the blond stained his neck with more tears. "What did I ever do to deserve you, love?" He wondered out loud.

"Wh-what did you just call me?" Wolfram asked, lifting himself a little to peer at the double black with wide eyes and a slight blush tinting his features.

"Erm..." He muttered something sheepishly under his breath, embarrassed at being caught using his pet name for his fiance.

"What was that, you wimp!?" Lady Celi's youngest son shouted, pulling Yuuri into a headlock. As he struggled to break free from the death grip, he accidentally knocked his pillow aside revealing the list he'd tucked beneath it earlier.

He watched with apprehension as the knight let go of him to pick up the paper, green eyes scanning the page as they took in the things written in mazoku language. " Yuuri...do you actually mean all these things you wrote down?" Came the wavering voice, as the sound of paper being clenched was heard.

Crawling forwards to get a glimpse at Wolf's face, he shyly brushed his lips against the soft cheek. " Yes. I mean very word I wrote. I love you and I plan to do that as long as I live."

_Oh, and I, I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_You are the wind beneath my wings._

That night, as the moon peeped through the windows to illuminate the maou and his fiance cuddled together for what was to be the first in the centuries to come, beneath the covers of the four poster bed with a serene and contented expression on their faces, the Great Sage smiled to himself from the slight opening of the doorway, glad to have an entertainment for breakfast and at the same time figuring if Shibuya would die by Gunter or Celi's hugs before his wedding.

* * *

**Ah...done! Thank you once again to all my reviewers(Knight of Caeli, Yuuram88, Natty Colombian Girl, Sayoko Bizen, Contravene431, sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412, iyusatsu,allylalina and animefreak03) and also all my readers for spending the time to read through my fic...Hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have! **


End file.
